Jeux de pouvoirs
by titesouris
Summary: Drago ferma les yeux. Il était un homme mort. Un mort en sursis mais pour combien de temps. Merlin, il venait de détruire sa vie sur un coup de tête. Un putain de coup de tête !
1. Chapter 1

**Jeux de pouvoirs**

Disclaimer Nothing to me malheureusement.

Pairing Drarry

Auteur Titesouris

Spoilers Aucun

Note de l'auteur Tiens partiellement compte du tome 7 de JK.

Nombre de chapitres : 5

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**OoO OoO OoO**

**Chapitre I**

Tout avait dérapé beaucoup trop vite pour que Drago arrive à analyser quoi que se soit. Merlin pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Il allait tomber en disgrâce pour cela ! Merlin ! _Que Salazar me vienne en aide…_ pensa le blond alors qu'il chutait à terre. Il se sentit relever avec brusquerie, poussé pour qu'il se mette en marche. Drago obtempéra. Il était trop paumé pour pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose.

**« On a besoin d'aide… »** Murmura une voix.

La belette. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que c'était le miséreux qui parlait.

**« Elle va s'en sortir… »** Murmura une autre voix plus grave, plus éraillée aussi.

Potter…C'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au coude. Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de regarder le spectacle de la Sang de Bourbe se faire torturer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il assomme Queudver quand il rejoignait les cachots ? Merlin pourquoi avait-il fait sortir Potter et Weasley des cachots ?!

**« Conduis-là à la Chaumière… » **Finit par murmurer à nouveau Potter après ce qui lui sembla des heures.

**« Et toi ? »** Demanda Ron.

**« Ca ira. »** Le rassura Harry. **« Prends soin de Mione, Ron… »**

Le bruit du transplanage sortit quelque peu Drago de sa torpeur. Prenant conscience qu'il tenait encore sa baguette, Drago se redressa légèrement avant de se courber sous la douleur. Potter venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Se redressant à nouveau, Drago sentit sa lèvre exploser sous la force des coups que le brun lui infligeait. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put que penser que Potter allait le tuer avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

**OOO**

La première sensation qui s'empara de lui, quand il sortit des brumes de l'inconscience, fut la douleur à son bras gauche. Il était attaché. La corde grossière lui coupait la peau. Papillonnant des paupières, Drago finit par ouvrir les yeux. Potter était assis face à lui sur un fauteuil. Les bras croisés, les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Drago fut frappé par la force qui se dégageait du brun. Sa force mais aussi sa beauté. De celle qui était dangereuse. Celle qui vous prenait aux tripes sans que vous ne soyez capable de faire quoi que se soit pour vous en libérer. Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Un regard trop hypnotique…Ce regard avait toujours été pour lui un véritable poison. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il détestait Potter et peut être aussi pour cela qu'il l'avait libéré mais il n'en était pas sûr.

**« Alors Malfoy, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »** Demanda presque en murmurant Harry.

Drago garda le silence. Pour faire chier Potter principalement mais aussi parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse.

**« Tu ne portes pas la Marque ? »** Poursuivit Harry.

Agacé par le silence de Malfoy, Harry soupira faiblement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le blond les avait aidés. Il devait reconnaître que cela l'avait étonné, pire déstabilisé. Il avait attaché Malfoy et avait entrepris de poser les protections autour de la tente pour s'occuper. Mais une question n'avait cessé de le hanter. Malfoy était-il un Mangemort ?

Il n'avait cessé de le penser l'année dernière et avait tout fait pour le prouver mais à part que le blond était le plus lâche de tous les lâches, il était resté sans réponse. Et puis il était retourné dans la tente, avait soulevé la manche du pull de Malfoy et soupiré de soulagement en constatant que la peau blanchâtre était belle. Aucune marque ne venait la souiller. Son avant-bras était vierge. Harry avait caressé pendant quelques secondes la peau, qui se révélait douce, du blond avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en attendant que Malfoy reprenne connaissance.

**« Réponds quand je te pose une question Malfoy ! »** S'énerva rapidement Harry.

Il était fatigué, trop peut-être pour entamer une guerre des nerfs avec le blond. Il ne rêvait que d'un bon repas, d'une bonne douche et d'un vrai lit pour dormir. Il voulait que la guerre cesse et qu'on oublie jusqu'à son nom. Il voulait tellement de choses et se prendre la tête avec Malfoy n'en faisait pas partie.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, s'approchant rapidement de Malfoy. Se mettant à genoux devant le blond, Harry prit entre ses mains le menton de Malfoy, le serrant fort, s'approchant encore de son visage. Le souffle chaud d'Harry caressa le visage de Drago et le blond sentit avec horreur ses yeux se fermer. Les traîtres !

**« Que tu répondes ou non de toute manière, ton maître te veut mort maintenant. Je me suis arrangé pour faire croire que tu étais un renégat…** **»** Susurra Harry faisant frissonner Drago.

**« Comment ? »** Demanda Drago prenant pour la première fois la parole.

**« C'est un secret… »** Murmura Harry. **« Mais maintenant tu deviens l'homme que tous vont vouloir tuer… »**

Drago ferma les yeux. Il était un homme mort. Un mort en sursis mais pour combien de temps. Merlin, il venait de détruire sa vie sur un coup de tête. Un putain de coup de tête !

**OOO**

**TBC...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Elana** et **Brigitte,** je n'ai pas pu vous reply.

Contente que ce début vous ai plus à tous. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Drago enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, rentrant la tête dans sa veste. Harry marchait quelques mètres derrière lui, avec il le savait, sa propre baguette pointée sur lui. Foutu Potter. Il faisait froid, le vent claquait depuis des jours, la pluie avait enfin cessé et il avait faim. Réellement faim. Tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

_Bon sang faîtes qu'un orage ne nous éclate pas à la figure._

Mais le tonnerre se mit à gronder, le vent augmenta, des mèches de cheveux virent rentrer dans ses yeux. Drago pesta. C'était une de ses journées où tout tournait mal. Tout d'abord Potter et lui s'étaient encore engueulés enfin plutôt incendiés du regard. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était le prisonnier du brun, une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. C'était une compétition comme toujours. Avec le même enjeu comme toujours. Qui craquerait en premier sur l'autre ?

Il devait bien reconnaître que Potter était aussi fort que lui à ce jeu. Mais aujourd'hui, Drago en avait marre. Potter l'avait forcé à s'habiller comme un moldu et à l'aider à aller piquer de la nourriture. Un Malfoy qui s'abaissait à faire une telle chose…Impensable ! Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Et puis, ils étaient tombés sur une édition vieille de quelques jours de la Gazette. Drago avait vu l'avis de recherche le concernant. Et là Drago avait eu envie de hurler au milieu de la rue. Hurler et frapper Potter. Il avait essayé d'ailleurs mais le brun l'avait calmé et maintenant il marchait dans le froid et la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber. Merlin qu'il détestait cet homme.

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Drago jura avec des mots qui lui auraient valu des réprimandes de la part de sa mère. Harry se marra de voir Drago aussi désemparé. Drago se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de faire sortir Potter de sa tête. On offrait 10 000 Gallions pour sa capture. Il valait autant que Potter. Il en aurait rit. Potter et lui se valaient sur un seul plan apparemment. Peut-être pourrait-il livrer le Balafré et lui-même pour toucher la récompense ?

Un coup de tonnerre surpris Drago qui sursauta, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans une irrégularité, le faisant chuter dans la boue.

**« Et merde ! »** Jura le blond.

Se relevant rapidement, Drago essuya son jean mais ne parvint qu'à étaler la boue. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il en avait marre. Drago entendit un gémissement derrière lui. Se retournant rapidement, il eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers Potter et de le rattraper avant que le brun ne chute à terre.

Le brun se tordait dans ses bras, gémissant de douleur apparemment. La pluie se fit plus drue. Le froid augmenta et Harry hurla, son cri se perdant dans le tonnerre. Soulevant Harry, Drago le cala contre son torse, le maintenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne cessant de jurer chaque fois que le sac à dos du brun tapait dans sa cuisse.

Entrant dans la tente, Drago déposa rapidement Potter avant d'aller poser les sorts de protection qu'il avait entendu prononcer au cours de ces derniers jours. Quand il fut sûr que tout était en place, il retourna dans la tente.

Potter se tordait de douleur sur le lit.

Merlin qu'était-il censé faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui arrivait à Potter ! Et pourquoi le miséreux et la Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient-ils pas là ?

Potter marmonna quelque chose et Drago se précipita à son chevet, se saisissant des mains du brun. Et puis aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, la crise cessa. Les émeraudes s'ancrèrent à lui, Harry serra plus fort les mains de Drago et ferma les yeux, s'endormant profondément.

Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry ne se réveillerait pas, Drago retira précautionneusement ses mains avant de se lever. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Reprenant sa baguette, Drago fit apparaître une couverture moelleuse avec laquelle il s'enveloppa avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

**OOO**

Drago sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule pour ensuite le secouer. Grommelant, Drago bougea l''épaule, dégageant la main de sur lui. Mais on le secoua à nouveau et cette fois, le blond ouvrit les yeux. Bougeant légèrement, Drago grimaça en sentant les courbatures traverser son corps. Où était-il ?

**« Je prends la suite, va dormir Malfoy. »** Enonça Harry se laissant tomber aux côtés du blond.

Drago garda le silence, dardant un regard perçant sur Harry. Potter était plus pâle que jamais. Il avait l'air malade. Il avait les yeux rougis, des sillons sous les yeux et les lèvres blanches. Et puis la cicatrice du brun était rouge vif, comme chauffée à blanc. On ne voyait qu'elle. Harry resserra les pans de son blouson sur lui et Drago put voir que les mains du brun tremblaient. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait trembler.

**« Retourne te coucher Potter, je ne suis pas fatigué de toute manière. »**

Harry eut un petit rire voulant dire _c'est cela oui_ mais se leva néanmoins. Il était fatigué après sa crise. Et si Malfoy tenait tant à passer le reste de la nuit dehors, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

**OOO**

Harry se redressa, hagard. C'était bien un cri qu'il venait d'entendre ?

**« POTTER ! »**

Repoussant les couvertures, Harry se précipita à l'extérieur. Drago le tira à lui, collant leurs deux corps. Harry tenta de se dégager mais le blond le tenait fermement.

**« Quelqu'un approche… »** Murmura Drago dans l'oreille du brun. **« Ils vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus… »**

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Drago, une explosion suivie d'un feu éclata non loin d'eux. Ils étaient protégés par les sorts mais si les personnes qui les cherchaient incendiaient la forêt, leur bulle de protection les signalerait aussi clairement qu'un panneau fluorescent dans la nuit. Ils étaient cernés.

**« Il faut qu'on transplane. »** Enonça Drago resserrant sa prise sur Harry.

**« Je ne sais pas transplaner. »** Avoua pitoyablement Harry.

**« Merlin et c'est censé détruire un mage noir… »** Grommela Drago.

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, le blond lui renvoyant un regard noir. La lutte dura quelques secondes et Drago finit par soupirer.

**« A trois, tu lèves les sorts, je nous fais transplaner. »**

Harry acquiesça, s'emparant de la baguette que Drago lui tendit. Inspirant profondément, Harry défit les sorts et se sentit happer dans une spirale tandis que des vagues de couleurs frappaient l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Harry chuta au sol en gémissant. La baguette toujours en main, le brun se releva avec difficulté avant de chercher Drago du regard. Aucune trace du blond…Sentant la panique l'envahir, Harry poussa un cri en voyant Malfoy apparaître devant lui, hurlant de douleur. Retournant le blond sur le dos, Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise en apercevant les blessures qui parsemaient le corps de sa Némésis. Ils n'avaient fait que transplaner pourtant.

Harry paniquait réellement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Merde et si Malfoy claquait là dans cette ruelle sombre ? Merde !

**« Putain Malfoy me lâche pas ! »** Lui hurla Harry passant les bras de Drago par-dessus ses épaules.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il pourrait se lever sans chuter, Harry se releva, se voûtant sous le poids de Drago sur lui. Avec précaution, Harry sortit de la ruelle, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le Londres moldu ! Et il savait où ! Ils devaient être à 20 minutes de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Ils n'étaient plus là bien sûr et probablement que des Mangemorts les attendaient, mais il ne voyait pas où aller d'autre.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se mit en marche, se demandant comment le blond avait pu les faire transplaner si près de son ancien domicile. Simple coïncidence. Faiblissant de minute en minute, Harry fut forcé de s'arrêter, déposant Malfoy au sol. De toute manière, il lui fallait vérifier s'il pouvait se rendre chez les Dursley sans problème. Regardant Drago une dernière fois, Harry déposa la cape de son père sur le blond, marquant la terre d'un signe distinctif pour le retrouver, avant de se mettre à courir en silence, baguette en main.

Quand il fut certain qu'aucun Mangemort n'était sur les lieux, Harry pénétra dans son ancienne maison, retenant son souffle en voyant divers affaires personnelles des Dursley à terre et détruites. Quelques vaisselles cassées, un fauteuil démonté, la télé brisée, Harry se sentit triste malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette maison mais c'était quand même la sienne.

Conjurant et incantant, Harry souffla de soulagement quand il comprit que la maison ne serait pas une menace mais bel et bien un refuge. Repartant en courant, Harry retourna chercher Drago, le portant aussi vite que possible, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, jetant les sorts de protection habituels sur la maison.

Il devait s'occuper de Malfoy.

**OOO**

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

* * *

**OOO**

**Chapitre III**

Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage plusieurs fois avant de relever la tête. Il faisait peur à voir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment aperçu dans une glace. Effrayant. Il ne se reconnaissait quasiment pas. Remettant ses lunettes en place, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, prenant la direction de la chambre de Dudley. C'est là qu'il avait installé Drago à leur arrivée. Le blond ne s'était toujours pas réveillé d'ailleurs. Cela l'inquiétait.

Harry avait l'impression de passer son temps à faire cela : s'inquiéter. S'inquiéter pour Malfoy était tout de même une nouveauté. D'habitude, il pensait à lui, essayait de déjouer ses plans, se battait contre lui. Malfoy était un être diabolique, et lui, le super héros qui s'opposait. Drago était Lex Luthor et lui Superman.

Harry secoua la tête à ses pensées avant d'éclater de rire. Merlin il devenait fou. Un bruit de chute attira son attention. Se saisissant de la baguette de Malfoy, Harry se précipita dans la chambre. Malfoy était à terre et essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Remettant la baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, Harry prit tout son temps pour rejoindre Drago. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sans cœur mais en 7 années il avait appris à connaître Malfoy. Le blond ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide, surtout à lui.

Ne s'arrêtant que quand il fut sûr d'être suffisamment près, Harry croisa les bras attendant de voir si il allait intervenir ou non. Drago grogna à plusieurs reprises, mais après quelques minutes, le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant longuement et bruyamment.

S'emparant de la chaise de bureau de Dudley, Harry la rapprocha du lit, s'installant, attendant de voir si le blond allait prendre la parole.

**« On est où ? »** Demanda Drago.

**« Chez m…Dans une maison. »**

**« Merci pour cette clairvoyance Potter, je n'avais pas remarqué. »** Grogna Malfoy avant de se courber sous la douleur. **« C'est toi qui m'a soigné ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Ok. »**

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry regardait Drago qui lui observait la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chambre était petite malgré la taille plus qu'agréable. Il y avait des affiches sur le mur. Des affiches qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**« C'est une maison moldue. » **Comprit Drago.

**« Oui. »**

**« Celle de tes moldus donc. »** Conclu Drago.

**« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? »**

**« Tu es peut-être un imbécile Potter mais avec des Mangemorts aux trousses et moi blessé, il te fallait un endroit que tu savais désert et familier. Donc la maison de tes moldus. »**

Soufflé par le raisonnement, digne d'Hermione, que Drago venait de lui tenir, Harry se mit à sourire.

**« Alors pourquoi tu…enfin on a fait que transplaner… »**

**« Je t'ai fait transplaner en premier pour être sûr que tu ne serais pas à nouveau capturé. »**

**« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »** Murmura Harry. **« Mais…Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »** Demanda le brun.

Drago se rallongea, essayant de trouver une position qui ne lui causerait plus de douleur. Il avait mal de partout. Aux côtes, à la poitrine, aux bras. C'était comme si il avait été passé à tabac. Il devenait urgent qu'il arrête d'agir sous l'impulsion pour réfléchir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il risquait sa vie pour Potter et il ne comptait pas réitérer de nouveau cet exploit. Risquer sa vie pour Potter…Risible et douloureux.

**« Cela fait la deuxième fois que tu me sauves Malfoy… »** Commença Harry. **« Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de montrer que toi aussi tu es humain ? »** Demanda calmement Harry.

**« Non. »**

**« Alors pourquoi ? » **S'énerva Harry.

**« Parce que je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions Potter. »** Répliqua Drago. **« Regarde-toi ! Tu as envie que je te dise que j'ai des remords, que j'ai compris mes erreurs ! »**

**« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »** Comprit le brun.

**« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas de remords, ce qui est fait est fait. Je n'ai pas à revenir là-dessus. »**

**« Une prise de conscience alors ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas non. Je n'ai pas de conscience. » **

**« Non… » **Finit par murmurer Harry**. « C'est un mensonge, tu as une conscience Malfoy seulement tu refuses de l'admettre. »**

**« Je n'hésiterais pas à te vendre si cela peut sauver ma peau. »**

**« Et dans le même temps tu me sauves la vie. Deux fois ! » **Cingla Harry**. « C'est assez paradoxal tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« Ce qui est paradoxal c'est ce que nous sommes en train de vivre à l'heure actuelle. Parler sans se taper dessus, c'est… »**

**« Agréable ? » **Tenta Harry.

**« Agréable. » **Finit par répondre Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

Harry offrit un sourire à Drago avant de se lever. C'était inédit et plaisant. Finalement Drago Malfoy était peut-être un prétentieux mais il était moins obtus que l'avait toujours imaginé Harry.

**OOO**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**OOO**

**Chapitre IV**

**Drago Malfoy**

**6 mois plus tard**

**--**

La lumière. C'était la seule chose que Drago distinguait réellement. La seule chose qui le faisait rester debout. Il était fatigué et par moment ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules mais il tenait bon. Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux. Il devait sortir d'ici. Avec les autres de préférence et surtout Potter. Sortir de cet enfer.

Il pouvait entendre les pas de Potter derrière lui. Potter et son souffle laborieux, éreinté par la fatigue et la douleur. Il savait que Potter était blessé. Il le savait mais ne se retournait pas, pas même quand il l'entendit trébucher. Il se contentait de regarder devant lui, les yeux plissés, il pouvait sentir Granger à ses côtés, tendue et sur les nerfs. Il savait qu'elle aussi luttait pour ne pas se retourner vers Potter.

_**Dans les fortins il est trop tard**_

_**La chute et le déclin**_

_**Juste avant l'effondrement du monde**_

_**Et face à des armées impatientes**_

_**Il est trop tard, trop tard**_

_**Il est trop tard, trop tard**_

Les craquements sous ses pieds étaient devenus familiers et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Pas de froid mais de dégoût. L'odeur de la mort les entourait depuis des jours. Putride, nauséabonde, cette odeur lui donnait l'impression que même après, si après il y avait, serait toujours sur lui. Cette odeur il ne la supportait plus.

_**Sacrifié j'ai peur qu'on vienne**_

_**Un jour me rechercher un matin**_

_**Mon père est mort**_

_**Je ne l'avais jamais revu**_

_**Je m'en serais voulu encore**_

_**Je ne sais pas**_

**« Ne te retourne pas Hermione ! »** Cingla la voix d'Harry.

Drago sursauta légèrement. Granger se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Drago coula un regard en direction de l'ancienne lionne. Malgré le noir, il s'amusait à imaginer que les joues de la brunette s'étaient empourprées.

Un pied devant l'autre. C'était facile dans le fond. Un pied devant l'autre pour sortir de ce tunnel. Ils y étaient presque. Il le savait. Au loin, il apercevait la faible lueur qui grandissait. Sûrement la lumière. Ca devait être la lumière ! Il ne supporterait plus cet enfermement bien longtemps. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Ils se parlaient à peine. Ne pouvaient se servir de leurs baguettes sous peine de révéler leurs présences. C'était ce que Granger avait dit. Alors ils s'étaient contentés du noir et de quelques murmures.

Il voyait des ombres dans la noirceur. Il avait l'impression que les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui. Il voulait de l'air frais et non vicié, de la lumière et de l'espace !

_**A nos âmes dans la nuit**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

_**A nos âmes dans l'oubli**_

_**Juste un dernier jour accordé**_

_**A nos larmes dans le gris**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

Potter jura et Drago se stoppa. Qu'avait donc le Balafré ? Weasley s'était muré dans le silence depuis leur entrée dans le tunnel. Tellement qu'il en arrivait à se demander si la Belette était toujours en vie. Pas qu'elle lui manquerait si elle advenait à mourir mais il devait bien reconnaître que depuis ces derniers mois, il s'était « rapproché » du Trio, surtout Granger. Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait des sujets de conversation plus diversifiés que les deux autres. Le Quidditch ça allait bien 5 minutes mais il avait vite fait le tour de la question.

_**Dans la forêt noire**_

_**Invité d'une danse imposée**_

_**Je vis caché à Berlin-Est**_

_**Et demain je passerai à l'Ouest**_

**« On fera quoi une fois à Poudlard ? » **Demanda Hermione.

**« On fera sauter ce putain de tunnel ! » **Répliquèrent en même temps Harry et Drago.

Hermione rigola légèrement avant que le silence ne les enveloppe à nouveau.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils sous terre ?

_**Je ne sais pas**_

_**Ca ira mais qui trahira**_

_**Dans un lit différent**_

_**Et moi j'ai froid**_

Drago cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. La blancheur trop drue de la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Inspirant profondément, Drago se rendit compte que ses poumons le brûlaient. Trop de douleur.

Drago se laissa tomber au sol. Couché sur le dos, il pouvait sentir l'eau glaciale s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. Il avait conscience qu'il était loin de la classe digne d'un Malfoy mais avec les autres, il avait appris à laisser de côté Malfoy pour n'être que Drago.

Il avait vu Granger vomir, il avait vu Weasley pâle comme un mort les yeux explosés, il avait vu Potter pendant ses crises de démences. Et eux avaient vu tellement de choses sur lui… Ils l'avaient vu pleuré quand il avait appris la mort de son père à travers un journal, ils l'avaient vu blessé. Tellement de choses….

_**A nos âmes dans la nuit**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

_**A nos âmes dans l'oubli**_

_**Juste un dernier jour accordé**_

_**A nos larmes dans le gris**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

La Chambre des Secrets. Il en avait tellement entendu parler. Lieu mystique et légendaire. L'antre de Salazar Serpentard. La Chambre était belle. Majestueuse, faîte de marbre, décorée de serpents. Le lieu était humide, pareil à son ancienne salle commune sous les cachots. La Chambre des Secrets avait un petit goût de nostalgie qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'ambiance sûrement.

_**Les larmes gelées**_

_**Soupirants comme des visitants**_

_**Moi j'aime deux filles en même temps**_

_**Et comment je m'en sors à présent**_

**« Il nous faut rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi. »** Murmura Hermione.

Drago releva légèrement la tête. Pourquoi la Gryffondor murmurait-elle ?

**« Comment on fera pour détruire l'Horcruxe ? »** Questionna Ron. **« Sans l'épée… »**

Harry souffla bruyamment, se laissant lui aussi tomber au sol. Maudit gobelin qui leur avait quitté l'épée de Gryffondor.

**« Le journal ! »** S'écria soudainement Drago.

**« Quoi le journal ? »** Répliquèrent Harry et Ron.

**« Merlin Drago tu as raison ! Harry le journal ! »**

**« Mais expliquez-vous à la fin ! »** S'énerva le brun.

**« Il nous faut un crochet du Basilic ! »** S'écria Hermione se mettant à courir à travers la Chambre des Secrets.

_**A nos âmes dans la nuit**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

_**A nos âmes dans l'oubli**_

_**Juste un dernier jour accordé**_

_**A nos larmes dans le gris**_

_**Le dernier jour est arrivé**_

**OOO**

**TBC...  
**

**

* * *

Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Indochine - Le dernier Jour  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici donc la fin de cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu

* * *

**OOO**

**Chapitre V**

**Harry Potter**

**--**

_**Les Aubes sont mortes hier matin**_

_**Les Aubes sont mortes tu t'en souviens**_

_**Tu te souviens hier matin  
Et depuis je ne suis plus rien**_

Harry se laissa tomber au sol à genoux. Les éclats des murs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau au travers de son jean. Ca faisait mal. Il ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir encore de la douleur. Il pouvait entendre les cris autour de lui. Il entendait les pleurs aussi. Un curieux mélange des deux.

Il tenait encore la baguette de Malfoy entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression que le bois lui chauffait la peau. Voldemort gisait devant lui. Il avait finalement gagné. C'était inattendu. Il était vivant. C'était problématique. Il aurait dû mourir malgré son sacrifice.

_**Un ciel malade mon caporal  
Ca brûle ainsi la cendre aux étoiles  
Dis-moi combien tomberont demain  
Dis-moi comment elles prennent en mains**_

Harry releva la tête, son regard se posant sur la Grande Salle. Quasiment détruite. Harry cherchait du regard quelqu'un susceptible de mettre fin à son calvaire. De mettre fin à sa vie. On ne pouvait survivre à deux Avada Kedavra ! Il ne pouvait survivre une nouvelle fois à cette lumière verte !

Les gens autour de lui se prenaient dans les bras. Lui était seul. Pas d'Hermione. Pas de Ron. Pas de Malfoy. Il était seul avec Voldemort. Toujours Voldemort. Il voulait pleurer, crier, mourir. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie. On allait encore lui attribuer un nouveau surnom. Sauveur ? Héros ? Bienfaiteur ?

La nausée s'empara de lui.

Et maintenant qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'avait même pas 18 ans….

Inspirant profondément, Harry se releva, chancelant légèrement. La baguette de Drago toujours en main, Harry quitta ce qui restait de la Grande Salle à petit pas. Il était incapable de courir de toute manière. Peut-être qu'il pourrait mourir de sa propre main ?

Cette idée lui semblait si alléchante.

_**Elle disait viens et tu verras  
Qu'ils compteront avec toi  
Elle disait viens et tu sauras  
Que l'amour n'existe pas  
Elle disait viens et tu verras  
Qu'ils sont sourds et muets parfois  
Elle disait viens et tu verras  
Qu'ils pleurent avec toi**_

Quelqu'un hurla son prénom. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Hermione ou Ginny ? Il n'arrivait plus tellement à distinguer les voix. Il était tellement fatigué. De tout. De la guerre. De la vie.

Malgré tout, Harry distingua les contours du lac. Il était venu si souvent se réfugier ici quand il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Maintenant, l'école devenait le château de la mort. Tellement de morts dans ses murs détruits. Des alliés, des amis, des ennemis.

Harry se surprit à penser à Malfoy. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la Salle sur Demande. Le blond avait eu un sacré flair quand il lui avait parlé des Horcruxes et des objets des fondateurs. Quand Malfoy lui avait révélé connaître l'emplacement du diadème, il avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras et s'était maudit pour sa bêtise. La Salle sur Demande était une cachette parfaite et Malfoy y avait passé suffisamment de temps pour la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Sans lui et sans son intervention ce jour-là au manoir, il n'aurait peut-être pas gagné la guerre.

Se laissant tomber au bord du lac, Harry laissa ses pieds entrer dans l'eau. Elle était encore froide malgré la chaleur de ce mois de Mai. Très vite ses baskets se retrouvèrent inondées et Harry accueillit l'eau avec bonheur. Il avait toujours trouvé cette vue belle, c'était un endroit parfait pour en finir.

_**La pluie qui s'écoule à rebours  
C'est comme une peau de chagrin  
Les Aubes Sont Mortes sans lendemain  
Au côté droit deux trous toujours  
Le sang ruisselle dans ma voix  
Dans la boue au creux de mes doigts  
Les Aubes Sont Mortes hier matin  
Et le cuir est sale de destin**_

**« Reposer cette baguette sombre crétin ! » **

Harry sursauta si violemment que la baguette de Malfoy tomba dans le lac. Le brun regarda couler la baguette avec un intérêt soudain. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête. Pas pour affronter le regard déçu de Severus. Le Maître des Potions le prenait au dépourvu. Pourquoi d'entre tous, fallait-il que ce soit lui qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'il avait tellement envie ? Surtout quand lui plus tout autre voulait le voir mort.

**« Ne songer même pas à en finir... »**

Severus prit place aux côtés d'Harry, prenant garde de rester à une distance raisonnable du jeune homme. Harry posa un regard complètement éteint sur Severus. Il en avait oublié que le directeur n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il avait survécu mais il était vivant.

**« Vous verrez dans quelques temps vous trouverez à nouveau la vie merveilleuse. »**

Harry hocha la tête, dubitatif. Il ne croyait pas en ces paroles.

**« Et vous ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**« Il est trop tard pour moi Potter. »**

_**Elle me disait viens et tu sauras  
Que l'amour c'est un peu comme toi**_

_**Elle me disait viens et tu sauras  
Que ça n'existe pas  
Elle disait viens et tu verras  
Les lendemains ne chanteront pas  
Elle disait viens et tu verras  
Qu'ils pleurent avec toi**_

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Les larmes qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir verser se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Severus tourna la tête vers son ancien élève, soulagé de le voir extérioriser sa peine. Quand il l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle, il avait eu peur que l'inconscient fasse une bêtise. Il avait été sur le point de la faire.

Personne ne se serait relevé de la mort d'Harry Potter. Il ne faisait pas parti des personnes méritant la mort. Il y avait ceux qui allaient recommencé à vivre normalement. Et ceux comme lui qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que la mort libératrice les prenne enfin. Il allait attendre. 5 ans, 10 ans peut-être même 20, il ne savait pas mais il attendrait.

Soudain Harry se mit à rire, arrachant un regard surpris à Severus.

**« Malfoy va me tuer d'avoir perdu sa baguette ! »** S'exclama Harry son rire redoublant d'intensité.

Severus se permit un sourire amusé en hochant la tête. Sûr que les murs restants de Poudlard allaient entendre parler de cette affaire. Il y avait des rivalités inéludables dans la vie comme celle de Potter et Malfoy. Une rivalité qui avait changé la guerre. Une rivalité devenue solidarité.

_**Dis tu te souviens  
Que Les Aubes Sont Mortes ce matin  
Dis tu te souviens combien fond  
Deux fois deux au fond des bois  
Le sang a la couleur du sommeil  
Et des serpents en bout de dentelles**_

**« Je vais m'empresser d'aller lui dire ! »** S'exclama Harry en se mettant à courir en direction du château.

**OOO**

**FIN  
**


End file.
